Light from a light source may enter a light emitting panel (LEP) (also commonly referred to as a light guide) through a narrow side of the LEP and may be emitted by the LEP through a broad side of the LEP. For example, a lighting fixture may include a light source that is positioned close to a narrow side of an LEP. Light emitted by the LED may enter the LEP through the narrow side of the LEP. The LEP may illuminate a space around the LEP by emitting the light from the light source through one or more light emitting sides (broad sides) of the LEP. Light rays of the light from the light source that enter the LEP may travel in the LEP in various directions based on factors such as the positioning of the light source relative to the narrow edge of the LEP and based on characteristics of the LEP material. The paths of the light rays within the LEP may affect the illumination characteristics of the LEP.
Accordingly, optically controlling the light from the LED by directing the light rays within the LEP may enable adjustment of the illumination characteristics of the LEP. For example, a desirable illumination intensity and/or illumination pattern may be achieved by manipulating the illumination characteristics of the LEP.